


Alias

by BookwormQueen27



Category: Beetlejuice (1988), Beetlejuice - All Media Types, Beetlejuice - Perfect/Brown & King, Clue (1985), Clue | Cluedo (Board Game), Clue | Cluedo - All Media Types
Genre: Death, Drama, None of them are related, The Beetlejuice/Clue Crossover no one asked for
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-25
Updated: 2020-06-25
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:28:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24903847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BookwormQueen27/pseuds/BookwormQueen27
Summary: Juno invited a few guest to her house and sometimes things don't go as planned.The Clue/Beetlejuice crossover no one asked for.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 6





	Alias

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! This is a little something I wrote cause I watched Clue for the first time and freaking loved it! I don't know if I should make this a full story or not though. So, feel free to comment anything you liked, dislike, or might like to see! Thanks a ton!

As Juno exited her car, and moved into the rain outside, she had a small smile on her face. Yes, today her plan would be complete. She had been preparing for months, waiting for the perfect time to bring everyone together, and finally, today would be the day. 

The rough sound of dogs barking pulled her attention away from her thoughts. German shepherds, large dogs known to protect and scare, nothing would get past them without her knowing. In a flash, she grabbed a large hunk of meat out of her bag, throwing it to the first hound, she quickly pulled out another, and threw it to the other dog. They quieted pretty quickly, the damned mutts, but at least they weren’t going after her ankles. 

Juno tightened their chains as they laid in their houses, eating the pork, and quickly moved into the large mansion, making sure to rub off her feet as she moved. Behind the woman, the storm hissed and groaned. 

Once she was inside the house, she moved quickly, making sure to check over everything as she moved closer to the library. Juno turned into the room, her eyes quickly finding the other maid, a poor Argentinian girl, Maria, swaying to an old tune that was playing on the record. Oh dear, that wouldn’t do, not with the guest due so soon. 

Quickly, she pulled the needle from the disk, “Is everything ready?” Her voice was cold as she addressed the other household help. The red haired woman turned her gaze from the glass she was polishing and looked at her head. 

“Si, ma’am,” She nodded, a small smile on her plump lips. 

“And you have your instructions,” Another nodded. Juno turned to go back into the corridor, “Good, and do well to follow them,” Nothing else was said. 

The head maid of the household made her way to the back of the house, checking from room to room in that area, not wanting anything to be out of place. She moved into the kitchen, the smell of beef and stew hanging strongly in the air. Maxie, the cook was busy, both stirring a pot of something and sharpening a blade, somehow at the same time. 

When he heard the steps, his head snapped up, “Yes?” His voice was rough, as he stopped stirring the pot, and moved only to work on the blade. 

Juno nodded slightly, as a greeting, “Is dinner well on its way?” She paused, looking at the old clock that hung from the peeling walls, “The guest will be here at any moment,” 

Maxie’s eyes went to the blade in his hand, then back to the woman in front of him, “It’ll be done at seven thirty, as you asked,” Juno nodded, watching as the cook brought his attention back to the meal at hand. 

Suddenly, the sound of a bell ringing echoed around the mansion, pulling Juno’s attention. She quickly moved to the doorway, stopping just before to make sure that her outfit was still freshly pressed. Satisfied, she pulled open the heavy door, her eyes looking to take in whatever soul had just arrived.

“Good evening?” She greeted, taking in the man. Yes, this was a man named Laurence, but tonight, he would go by the title, Mr. Beetlejuice.

“Good evening,” The man’s hair was spiked up widely, and his suit was oddly striped, lines of white breaking through the black, “I don’t know if-”

Juno cut off the man’s rough voice, “Yes, indeed, sir, you are expected,” She moved out of the doorway, letting him in from the rain. As he moved, she held out her hand, “May I take your coat?” 

“Uh,” He seemed confused by the offer, but quickly handed the thin black jacket that covered the top of his striped attire, “Thank you,”

“It is nothing, Mr. Beetlejuice,” She paused, as she hung up the jacket, realizing that it might seem odd to the man that she knew who he was supposed to be, “It is Beetlejuice, isn’t it?” 

He looked confused, “No, that is not my name, my name is-” 

She held up her hand, “Forgive me sir, but tonight, you may well feel obliged to my employer,” She shut the door, “For the use of an alias,” 

Beetlejuice nodded, his eyes moving to the grand area around him, before landing on the head maid, “And, who might you be?” 

Juno guestered for him to follow her through the halls, “I’m Juno, the maid, sir,” She finally stopped at the library, “In here, my fellow house-hand will help you,” She pushed open the heavy door, revealing Maria pouring many glasses of champagne.

“Uh, how do you do?” Beetlejuice asked, putting his hand out to shake the other woman’s hand, only for a glass to be put in his hand.

“Muy bien, thank you,” The Argentinian woman smirked at the man’s confusion. A ringing filled the home once more, alerting those inside that another guest had arrived. 

Juno slipped out quickly, shutting the library’s door behind her as she went. As she opened the door, she took in the darkly dressed woman in front of her.  
“Miss Emily?” Juno asked, earning a small nod from the other woman. Yes, Lydia Deetz, a young woman that had just finished college. 

“That’s what the note told me my name was, yes,” Under the dark veil, Juno could see a soft smile on her ruby lips, a deep contrast to what seemed to be snow white flesh, “I assume I’m in the correct location?” 

“Yes, would you like me to take your coat and veil,” Emily nodded, passing the thin fabric that was connected to a pin first, then the coat, revealing a knee length dress, with what looked like safety pins positioned around the collar. 

The two women began to walk down the hallway, Emily looking at a few small trinkets, but mostly keeping her eyes ahead of her, “So, do you know why I was invited to this house?” She asked as they moved.

Juno shook her head, “All will be found out in good time,” She opened the door to the library, Beetlejuice now sitting on the couch, a new glass in his hand, “I am Juno, by the way, and this is Maria, we shall serve you tonight,” A ringing sound echoed around the house, once more, “I must go get the door, but if you need for anything, don’t hesitate to ask Maria,” The other maid nodded. 

Juno quickly was back at the door, welcoming in this time a woman with rich, red hair, which was pulled up into a high knot at the top of her head. This woman was Delia Schilmmer, but, tonight, she would be known as Mrs. Amethyst. 

As they moved, she seemed to chatter more than the first two guests, but that didn’t phrase the head help one bit. Instead, she listened, nodded when appropriate. Still, Juno couldn’t help her eyes wandering to the insanely bright purple dress the older woman was boldly wearing. 

“In here is Mr. Beetlejuice,” She pointed to the man who was sipping yet another glass of champagne, “And Miss Emily,” She pointed to the woman who was staring deeply into the fire, “This is Mrs. Amethyst,” 

Juno watched as the woman smiled warmly at the two other guests, before freezing when she spotted Maria. Well, that was definitely interesting, “And, that is the other maid, Maria,” Amethyst’s smile came back, but, it was too forced to be inviting. A bell. 

Juno left the room, shutting the door, and swiftly moved to the main entrance. This time it was Charles Deetz, a man of very few words, who tonight would be known as Mr. Cox. He took to the house quickly and went into the library with no words. He just followed where Juno led and nodded when she had introduced the other guests. Amethyst quickly took to the man, moving to sit by him almost immediately. Then, another bell. 

Surprisingly, this time, not just one guest was there, but two. 

“Good evening,” Juno greeted as she opened the door for the two, “I didn’t know you two knew each other?” 

The Blonde, Barbara Butler, shook her head, “No, we don’t, my car just happened to break down at the worst of times,” The man beside her nodded. 

“What kind of gentlemen would I be if I had left her?” Adam Maitland asked, a stick of a man, with a pair of glasses on his nose.

Juno just nodded, “I’m glad you were there to help her,” She paused, “Am I correct to assume that you are Ms. Porcelain and you are Mr. Oak?” The two nodded. “Well, follow me,” 

The three of them quickly made their way to the library, “In here,” She opened the door for the two, “Are the other guests, and our maid Maria, feel free to get to know them, just don’t give out your real names,” She watched as they entered the room, Porcelain turning back around, her brows furrowed. 

“What will you be doing?”

Juno looked at her watch, seven twenty two, right on time, “I will be getting dinner ready, but Maria will be willing to get anything you may need,” With that, the blonde turned and went into the room with everyone else and the door was shut. 

Yes, Juno thought as she moved to go into the kitchen, it is all coming together. Soon, everything would be fixed, all she needed to do was wait.


End file.
